


Killing More Than Time

by notthebigspoon



Category: American Actor RPF, Kane (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has poor impulse control and Steve has a wicked jealous streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing More Than Time

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, blah blah blah. I make no money, I just do this because I can.

Of the many people that Steve has met in his life, he can say without having to think about it at all, that Chris has the worst impulse control of any of them. When Chris decides that he's going to do something, he rarely considers the consequences or whether or not it's really a good idea. He just goes ahead and does it.

In some ways, Steve can totally respect this. There's not a lot of people in the world that have the guts to just take what they want and say 'fuck you' to anyone who gets in their way. In other ways, it makes him want to bang his head into a wall until he actually HAS a concussion instead of just feeling like he does from spending too much time with Chris. This would be one of those times. He's got a head start on the headbanging, he's already got a throbbing headache and a wicked scorch of jealousy that makes him feel like his entire body is burning, and certainly not in a fun way.

Because fucking Christian Kane decided that he wanted to climb straight into Johnny Depp's lap and kiss the hell out of him, all 'just to see what the guy'll do about it'.

It's hot, irritating and infuriating all at once.

The beer in Steve's hand has long since warmed and he wonders how the glass hasn't shattered, when he's clenching it as tight as he is. That's probably a bad idea, because his grip is perfect for smashing the bottle and using the jagged end to show Johnny exactly who Chris really belongs to. Steve's not a violent person, but he thinks that there's no time like the present to test the darkest facets of his personality.

It would have helped if maybe Johnny had been shocked. If he had pushed Chris away. If he had done something, anything, anything but laugh and sift a hand through Chris's hair and search him with those fucking gorgeous brown eyes before returning the kiss in turn. And Chris, fucking Chris, should have climbed out of his lap after getting his joke, but he doesn't. In the past hour or so, he just hasn't moved.

They haven't made out the whole time, though they're pretty close to that. There's random bursts of conversation, Chris leaning in close and Johnny grinning like a Cheshire cat while he toys with hair that should really be for Steve's hands. And then there's Chris, arching [and no doubt purring the way he always does when he stretches like that] and slipping fluidly from Johnny's lap. Steve feels a short burst of hope and a sharp little voice in his head snapping 'fucking finally', slams his beer on the table and sucks down Christian's abandoned whiskey. They're done, Chris's little experiment is over with and they can get back to the hotel and keep this as some tour story that Steve can pretend to laugh along with.

It doesn't happen. Chris just rocks on his heels, that bashful little smile that melts hearts the world over creeping across his face as he pushes his hair back from his face and says something that will be audible only for Johnny, and Steve is dying for those words to be said to him, for Chris to be giving him some sort of half shy, half hopeful and completely honest invitation for something more. He'd give anything to be the one who's taking Chris' hand and steering him through the staring crowd and out the door.

But he's not.


End file.
